Southern Boy's A Charmer
by GryffindorPrincess23
Summary: Lily and Finn's first interactions when he arrives for his first day at the Jeffersonian. Includes a highly jealous Wendell Bray.


**A/N: I love love love love Finn! So naturally I must cause some tension with Lily/Wendell since Finn is 18 after all. Reviews are amazing. **

"And this here is Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth's daughter Lily Booth," Cam said as she showed Finn around the lab.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Booth," Finn replied tipping his hat to her.

"Lily is just fine. It's very nice to meet you Finn, but alas I must be off. I have to go see Angela," Lily replied. She walked over to Angela's office where she became a giggling mess.

Angela raised an eyebrow at her. "Care to explain the giggling?"

"Finn is just such a southern sweetheart…"

"LILY, PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" Angela yelled. "…You have Wendell…" she added lowering her voice. At Wendell's name Lily instantly sobered up.

"Where is my buddy today?" Lily asked.

"Somewhere in limbo…" Angela replied, hitting some buttons on her remote. Lily shuffled out the door and down towards limbo.

Soon she heard the echo of footsteps walking along the endless aisles. "Wendell?" she called.

"Back here Lils, I'm just showing Finn how we catalogue the remains in limbo." Lily scurried to where she heard the voices. She stood rocking back and forth on her heels patiently waiting for Wendell to finish talking.

"Buddy…" she said. He turned and looked at her.

"Yes, Lily?" he asked. She pouted and gave him a sad look. "Ahh…I'll come find you in a few minutes and we can talk about it." She nodded and ran off.

Finn looked confused, "May I ask what that was about?" Wendell sighed and turned to Finn.

"She's been through a lot this year. She and I are pretty much best friends, we talk about anything and everything."

"You're not like together with her then?"

Wendell held back his true feelings for Lily. "No, just best friends…"

Finn smiled. "I see, well I best be off to talk to Dr. Saroyan. Later Wendell." Finn walked off and Lily emerged from around a corner. She walked up to Wendell and hugged him.

"Bad day?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "That mood." He patted his pockets and pulled out a pen. He and Lily sat up against a case of bones. Slowly a butterfly emerged on Lily's wrist.

"Don't kill the butterfly. You're amazingly strong and this sadness will not overcome you. You haven't fallen victim to the feelings of wanting pain and I never want you to," Wendell said. Lily leant her head on Wendell's shoulder. "You're going to be alright."

"I know I'm just scared." The two of them sat there for a few more minutes until they heard the familiar shouts of Hodgins. Lily got up and walked off. She wandered into upstairs catwalk where she found Finn sitting.

"Oh Lily, I'm sorry. I can just move off someplace else," Finn said starting to stand up.

"No, please don't get up for me. You're fine sitting where you are. I'm just kind of meandering around."

"Something on your mind, Miss?" he questioned.

"Just a bit sad today that's all…" she trailed.

"If there's one thing that I know its that someone is always looking at that smile of yours so you best use it to your advantage." Lily blushed and looked away shyly.

"Thanks…" she said quietly. Finn sighed. "Something on your mind?" she asked.

"I don't know how I'm gonna fit in to a place like this…Dr. Hodgins really doesn't have any respect for me and I don't wanna get anyone in trouble fer hirin' me."

"Let me tell ya something, don't let Hodgins get you down! You stand up to him. You're not going to get anyone in trouble here at all. C'mon I'll let you buy me a milkshake at the diner since you're such a southern sweetheart," Lily replied.

"Aww shucks Miss Lily. Let's go get that milkshake," Finn said. Lily offered her hand to help him up. Before she knew it Finn and quickly kissed her. She blushed and smiled up at him. The two began to walk away when she heard it.

"HODGINS! I NEED TO TALK NOW!" Wendell yelled and Lily heard Hodgins come running up the catwalk.

"Oh hey…where are you two off to?" Hodgins asked. "Never mind talk to you later…"


End file.
